


Moonshine and Mayhem

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18





	Moonshine and Mayhem

....................

Daryl couldn't think straight. Here was Beth, right in his face going on and on about all of this stupid shit that meant absolutely nothing to him. Why didn't she realize that there were more important things to worry about than playing dumb ass drinking games? She was pushing his buttons and if he didn't get away from her he was going to snap.

"Daryl-" Beth touched his arm and he jerked away from her harshly.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, "You think this is a fucking game? You're just a rich high school kid!"

"Stop!" Beth cried out, but Daryl wasn't listening any more.

"Get in the fuckin' house. I'll be back in a bit," he said gruffly as he slung the crossbow onto his back.

"Daryl!" Beth yelled from behind him, but her voice was fading off into the distance somewhere as he kept on walking.

He didn't have time for kids and their games. A fucking drinking game? Here they were in the middle of a fucking apocalypse with everyone they cared about probably dead somewhere and she wanted to play a drinking game? Fuck that.

He knew he was being too loud as he walked, but he was past the point of caring. Looking down, he realized that he still held onto one of the glass jars of moonshine and without a second thought he tipped it back and emptied it in one gulp. Rearing back, he slung the jar at a tree and kept on going.

Everyone they loved was gone and because of what? Stupid pricks and their fucking tanks wanting to take over a fucking prison... a _tomb_.

Daryl scoffed as he walked, a walker coming at him from his left catching his eye. Ducking, he slipped an arrow from his pocket and rose back up jamming it through the walker's neck with a grunt.

"How you like that, huh? Fuckin' piece of shit! No good trash!" 

Pushing the walker over, it fell onto a heap on the ground. He spun around, looking for more threats, adrenaline raging through his system.

"Come at me fuckers!"

...

Carol had left Tyreese and the kids at their temporary camp for the night while she set out to scout for food. She was their best bet considering Daryl had taught her a lot of what he knew. Besides that, Carol felt the need to get away for a few moments.

Her mind was still reeling over seeing Lizzie holding her hand over Judith's mouth, suppressing the child's air flow. If Carol hadn't shown up when she did...well she didn't want to think about that. She hadn't told Tyreese what she had seen, but she had managed to pull him to the side earlier and tell him to keep a close eye on Judith. Carol loved the girl, but she was slowly starting to realize that Lizzie had deeper problems than any of them realized. She should have known when she had found the girl standing in the corner of Karen's sick cell holding the knife and staring off into the distance.

Carol had mistakenly thought that the girl had simply been doing what she herself had taught them, to protect the others. Without thinking, Carol had gotten Lizzie to help her pull the bodies outside and she had burned them, knowing that if any of the others caught wind of what Lizzie had done, then the consequences might be fatal. Carol had promised their father that she would take care of the girls and she intended to make good on her promise to a dying man.

"Come at me fuckers!"

Carol whipped around at the sudden shout, her heart pounding in her chest at the loud booming voice. Crouching, she pressed herself behind a tree and listened to the loud steps of the intruder. They weren't being stealthy about their presence at all and Carol's brow creased in concern. What was going on with everyone lately?

 _"I've never been to prison Daryl!"_ He mocked.

Carol listened to the now high-pitched voice of the man who had haunted her dreams every night since she had left the prison. Sure enough, seconds later none other than Daryl Dixon stepped between two trees, his steps slightly staggered as he stalked through the brush. Narrowing her eyes at him, Carol took a moment to study him, fearing that he might be injured. He looked much the same as he had the last time that she had seen him, black vest, long hair, and covered in sweat. He was also going to draw every walker within a ten mile radius in their direction if she didn't stop him.

She stepped up next to him, "Daryl." She touched his arm.

He recoiled instantly, his hand reaching up and closing onto her throat, his eyes wild and intense as he backed her against a tree. He seemed to realize his mistake almost immediately because he tilted his head, recognition sparking in his deep blue eyes. Carol grabbed his hand hoping to calm him down from whatever rage he was going through so that he would release her. She didn't think she had ever seen him like this before.

His grip slowly lessened as he eyed her, blinking as though he weren't quite seeing straight. She smelled alcohol then, so strong that it almost seemed as though he had bathed in it.

Moonshine.

Her grandfather had made his share of moonshine when she had been younger. She had smelled it on more than once occasion. Where had Daryl gotten moonshine and why had he been drinking?

"Daryl? It's me, Carol. Are you hurt?" 

"Carol?" His voice was gruff, disbelieving.

She nodded, her hand still wrapped around his wrist. "Yes...Have you been drinking?"

He seemed to catch himself then and he removed his hand, letting it slide down the column of her throat and down her chest before falling heavily by his side. She tried to ignore the slight thrill that raced through her at the touch. He most definitely had to be drunk to be touching her like that.

"So what if I have? Gonna ask me 'bout my past too? About the type of person I was?" He snapped.

Carol recoiled almost as if he had slapped her. Something or someone had set him off.

"What are you talking about? Is someone with you?" Carol glanced around again as if expecting one of the others to come through the brush at any minute, but she saw no one.

He scoffed, "Beth."

"Beth?"

Carol was confused now. She didn't see Beth anywhere and she wondered briefly if he had lost the girl.

"She's back at that fuckin' house. I left her... _thur_ ," He slurred the last word and then chuckled as if he had been telling a joke.

Carol bit her lip, her mind trying to piece together what was going on. One thing was for sure, they couldn't stay out in the middle of the woods having this conversation. They were too far away from her camp with Tyreese and the kids, not to mention that he wasn't in any shape to be taken back to the others. She needed to find them some shelter, somewhere to sober him up.

Grabbing his arm, she yanked on it, tugging him behind her and sending him stumbling whether he wanted to come or not.

...

Carol cleared the last room of the dilapidated house before coming back outside to find Daryl resting in the same place that she had left him. He was leaning against one of the posts on the porch, his eyes halfway open as if he were struggling to stay awake. Grabbing onto his hand she tugged, his eyes shifted to hers, something dark and intense there and she tried to ignore it as she led him inside of the house.

"Here, sit."

She pushed him down onto one of the couches, setting his crossbow down onto the floor as she began looking for any supplies that could be useful. She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to ignore him as she searched.

"What the fuck you lookin' for?" He finally asked.

Carol sighed, "I don't know. Anything useful I suppose. Habit."

He chuckled sarcastically, "Wastin' your time. That shit don't matter anymore."

Carol whirled on him, staring him down intently. "What did you say?"

He leveled her with his gaze, the one that had the power to make grown men tremble, but not her. She wasn't scared of Daryl Dixon and at the moment she wasn't too happy with drunk Dixon either.

Walking over to him, she placed her hands on her hips when he didn't reply. "What is wrong with you? This isn't you," she said.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. How do you even know who I really am anyway? You don't know shit 'bout me. Could have been a murderer for all you know. Ain't that the word goin' round?"

Carol balked at him, "What?"

"You heard me," he rasped.

"Oh I heard you alright! You don't get to do this Daryl. Not here, and not now," She leaned over him, bracing her hands on either side of his head on the couch, "I don't know who you were before this, you're right about that. But you're wrong about one thing though. I _do_ know who you are. I know who you are _now_ and that's what really matters. You're the kind of man who would sacrifice his own safety for the group. The kind who would stop to rescue someone even if he didn't know them or didn't have to."

She pressed her finger into his chest, his eyes dipping down to her hand, " _That_ is the Daryl that I know. That's who you really are Daryl."

"Nah...that's who you want me to be. I ain't that man Carol. Maybe I'm just like Ed."

Carol gasped and before she could stop herself she reared back and slapped him. The sharp slap pierced the air and they both froze as the air between them crackled with electricity so intense that neither of them dared breathe. Carol hadn't _ever_ slapped Daryl,  _ever._

His breathing was labored and Carol blinked, lowering her hand back down to her side. Daryl's fingers closed over her wrist, stopping her. His thumb stroked over her skin, his touch setting her whole body on fire.

"Fuck you Daryl," she whispered.

His eyes darkened and his grip on her wrist tightened. "Fuck _you_."

It all happened so fast. Her mind was reeling from their harsh words, her brain still trying to sort through what was happening. He tugged on her wrist, sending her crashing into his chest and he caught her behind the neck with one hand, dragging her lips to his. Their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues. Carol straddled his lap, removing her knife from her hip and tossing it behind her. She pressed herself shamelessly against him and he groaned, pulling her face closer to his, his tongue stroking her deeper. It was a battle of dominance as they both worked through years of pent-up sexual frustration.

His hands cupped her ass and she arched against him like a cat being stroked by its owner. She had no idea what they were doing, but she wasn't holding back anymore. She wanted this, had wanted this for a while and she wasn't going to let the moment slip away. She had already lost him too many times to count, but they had always managed to find their way back to one another and that had to be some sort of sign.

He pulled his mouth from hers, sucking in a deep breath as he bit down on his lip. Leaning his head back onto the couch he fought to control the multitude of emotions that swirled inside of his chest. She took the opportunity to latch onto his neck, sucking onto his skin so hard that she left a mark. His cock throbbed inside of his pants, the skin feeling tight and engorged with all the blood that was rushing to it.

Carol pushed back his vest and he leaned up so that he could wiggle out of it. She moved to his shirt, tugging it up and he complied by lifting his arms and letting her pull it off of him, leaving him bare to her finally. She was entranced by the sight of his chest, the deep tan of his skin, the slight sprinkling of hair, and the muscles that went on for miles. His dark gaze burned into her and she knew that the only reason they had made it this far was because of the alcohol. The alcohol had made him brave.

Lifting her gaze to his, she tugged on her own shirt, lifting it over her head to drop behind her on the floor. Reaching behind her she undid the clasps of her bra and she let that fall to the floor as well, baring herself to his gaze. His eyes dipped down to her breasts and his nostrils flared. His hands slid up the side of her ribcage, his callused palms gentle as he cradled her breasts into his palms. Carol through her head back, arching herself into him, spurring him onward.

He leaned forward, hot mouth closing over one pert nipple and he sucked on the tip, swirling the peak with his tongue. She whimpered at the feel of him, her arousal increasing tenfold as a rush of wetness pooled between her legs.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered gruffly as he pulled back from her nipple.

Carol's fingers drifted to her pants, her hands shaking as she climbed to her feet. She toed off her boots as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. She stood still for a moment, entranced as she watched his cock stand up straight and proud, the skin nearly purple with a tiny drop of cum nestled at the tip.

Carol snapped, kicking off the rest of her clothing and climbing back onto his lap. Grabbing his cock boldly with the palm of her hand she tightened her grip around him, sliding her hand up and down his length. He hissed through his teeth, his jaw clenched tightly. She felt his fingers slip inside of her, her wetness coating him instantly as he worked her. They played with each other, testing each others limits until Carol couldn't take it anymore. She pushed his hand out of the way and lifted herself up and over his cock. She sank down onto it without so much as a warning and they both sucked in a breath as she came down on him.

Daryl's hand moved out to still her movements, making her pause as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened them and bucked his hips into her, making her gasp as he hit her sweet spot. His hands came to rest on her hips and she set the pace, riding him as though she wouldn't ever get enough. And she was pretty sure that she wouldn't.

"Yes," she panted, "Fuck me."

"Gladly," he replied hotly, his lips sliding across her neck.

His mouth scorched her skin, his breath grazing her ear before he sucked on a spot just beneath her lobe, marking her as she had done him. He worked his hand between them, sliding his finger into her, crooking it up and hitting that spot that sent her over the edge. She arched backward, his other hand catching her before she could tumble.

She cried out his name as her body squeezed his cock, her orgasm pulsing through her in waves of pleasure. Somewhere in the midst of her orgasm, he found his own release and he growled through clenched teeth as he poured himself inside of her. In a lot of ways he spilled more than just his seed into her... he spilled years of hidden emotions as well.

Carol collapsed onto his chest, his arms twining around her body as they both fought for breath, their bodies coated with sweat.

"What..." he panted, "was that?"

Carol snorted. "That was years of sexual frustration that just exploded," she replied without thinking.

She froze with her head on his forehead, her eyes squeezing shut as her heart pounded. She hadn't meant to say that, but it was done now.

"Years?" He asked roughly.

She lifted her head to stare at him, her face burning red as she nodded.

"Years," she repeated.

He was quiet for several minutes and Carol hoped that he wouldn't pull away from her now.

"You're not regretting what just happened are you?" Carol asked.

He frowned at her, "Are you kidding?"

"I just don't want this to pull us apart," she whispered, "I love you, Daryl."

His eyes widened, his gaze now sober and steady on hers.

"Say something," she whispered.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should wait years again just so we can do _that_ again," he said.

Carol blinked and then she smacked him on the shoulder, both of them chuckling.

"I'm trying to be serious here Dar-"

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips soft on hers before pulling back, leaving their foreheads touching.

"I love you too, woman."

...


End file.
